Fearless
by xxxxFrostbitexxxx
Summary: Maddie is Fearless. Not scared of anything.But when she falls into the dinosaur world and meets a crazy one-eyed weasel, she's finally scared of something. Falling in love and her past.
1. Introduction

**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING! If I did own Ice Age, Buck would have a girlfriend…**

My name is Maddie, short for Madelyn, long for Ma. I have light brown fur, blue eyes, and dark brown hair with soft pink highlights and it is really long so I wear it in a ponytail to keep it out of my eyes.

I grew up with my two sisters, Faith, and Hope.

Our dad abused us when we were little and our mom tried to protect us but he killed her right in front of us. I'm not gonna give you the whole story because I don't like to talk about it. Let's just say we got sick of it and one night we packed up and ran away.

We look exactly alike except Faiths hair is dark brown with purple highlights and wears her hair in a braid. Hope's hair is dark brown with blond highlights and wears her hair in a bun.

Faith is what you would call a diva. If you get just one drop of mud on her fur she will ignore you until you are 'worthy enough to talk to her again' as she put it, which is basically saying you have to be her servant for a week. Been there. Done that. Several times.

Hope is the shy kind of girl and she doesn't like to steal much attention. She gets bullied by the other kids but Faith and I always have her back.

I am more of an out-going kind of girl and don't care what other people say. I'm fearless according to what my sisters say. Not scared of anything. Or so I thought...

Hear's the whole story...

**(A/N The rest of the story is a flashback)**

-Fearless-Fearless-Fearless-Fearless-Fearless-Fear less-Fearless-Fearless-Fearless-

10 years ago

-Fearless-Fearless-Fearless-Fearless-Fearless-Fear less-Fearless-Fearless-Fearless-

We were playing around the river when Hope fell in. Being the good sisters we are,we jumped in after her to save her and that is how we met our herd and also how I got a boyfriend!

Here's where the real action starts...

"Hope!"we cried as we jumped in the river after her.

Hope hasn't learned to swim yet and Faith isn't the best swimmer. That's actually what I was at the river for, to teach them to swim. I was the best swimmer out of all of us.

"Hold on! Fight the current!"

Did I mention the current was really strong?I looked up and saw the clouds turning gray then I heard thunder...and saw lightning. Great.

I looked over to Faith who was getting worn out."I can't..."she trailed off as she started to pass out.

"No!"I started going underwater. I looked over to Hope and couldn't find her(for those who don't get it, Hope is underwater)."That's it!"I swam underwater and opened my eyes. I saw both of them slowly sinking to the bottom. I swam as fast as I can and that was good enough. I grabbed their paws and swam up to the surface. I swam to shore and laid down

Then I immediately passed out.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and I squinted because I wasn't used to the light.

"W-what's going on?"

I looked around and noticed that I was in a cave.

"Maddie!"

"Oh my goodness, you're alive!"

"Great!" I heard all at once.

"Where am I?"I said, confused

I tried to sit up but I felt a great pain in my head."Woah, easy there, you've been out for quite a while." A voice said. I could tell it wasn't my sisters. My sisters sat me up against the wall of the cave we were in. I could see better. I looked to my left and saw Hopes face.

"To answer your questions, right now Faith and I are celebrating that you're awake. The answer to your second question, we are in a cave." I looked around and noticed 3 mammoths, 1 sloth, 2 possums, and 1 saber looking at me.

"Who are they?"I asked, a little confused by why the saber wasn't trying to eat us.

The saber chuckled as if he knew what I was thinking. I don't like this saber, he reads minds."That's Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Crash, Eddie, and Sid. They are a herd."

I must be dreaming, "Oh I get it. I'm dreaming. You're not real."I said looking at the reddish-brown she-mammoth. She walked up to me. I don't remember her name.

"As hard as it is to believe, we are real." she said.

I'll get back to it later. "So, how how long was I out? A couple days, I assume?" Faith started laughing and Hope managed a giggle.

"Yeah, more like a couple weeks."

A couple weeks? They've got to be kidding me. "A couple weeks? W-when did you wake up?"To me it felt like a couple days.

I had some weird dreams while I was asleep. One of them was me falling through the ice and another one was me riding a flying...thing. I don't remember what it looked like.

I faintly remember somebody else riding right by me. All I remember is a red and green blur that was yelling "Come on, you can do better than that!" I had other dreams but I can't remember them.

"We woke up a week ago." Hope whispered in a soft voice. They must be lucky.

Faith smiled brightly, "Manny had a hard time accepting us at first but he warmed up to us and they told us AWESOME stories about humans and dinosaurs and a crazy one-eyed dinosaur fighting weasel with a dinosaur tooth sharpened into a knife..."

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, WOAH! Faith, I think you've gotten a little coo-coo in the head." I interrupted. A one-eyed dinosaur fighting weasel? I won't believe it till I see it.

Faith was about to say something when one of possums stepped in. "It's true! He's the one of most coolest weasels I've ever met!" I think his name was Crash. The other one, which I think his name was Eddie, stepped up and put a paw on his brothers shoulder. "He's the only weasel you've ever met besides them. I agree with Crash. Buck is awesome. Plus the whole 'woah' thing you did, sounded just like him.".

Great now I'm turning into some make-believe weasel. Whoo-hoo! Not.

"You guys can say anything you wanna but I believe in reality. There's no way I'm gonna believe all of that make-believe stuff. I mean, come on, a one eyed weasel! Hope, help me out here!" She didn't say anything. Traitor!. "Fine. I still don't believe you but I'm curious about how you-"-I pointed at the herd-"-all turned into a herd." I said sitting down on a rock.

-Fearless-

2 years later...

-Fearless-

So the herd told me about how they met and I believe everything besides Buck.

I've grown close to Crash and Eddie and we play pranks on animals ALL the time.

I usually go out hunting in the mornings with Diego. I FINALLY learned how to use a bow!

Peaches is fun to play with and she is so ADORABLE! Though there isn't one second when she isn't talking. Most of it is about Buck

Ellie is nice to have girl talk with. When I had my first crush, she was the one I went to. I'm over him now.

Sid is a little on the annoying side. He's...uh...that's all I can say about him.

Manny is a little grumpy sometimes but he has a good heart. And like my sisters said, he had had a hard time accepting me at first but he's fine with it now.

We're also part of the herd and it feels nice to have a family that won't abuse us. Our life is perfect! Little did I know that it was all about to change...

**Do ya' like it? Tell me in the reviews!**

xxxxFrostbitexxxx OUT! PEACE!


	2. Broken Ice and a Broken Arm

**I own nothing**

"What are you doing?" I asked Crash, Eddie, and Peaches as they piled snow together.

"We makin' snow Buh!" 2 year old Peaches said.

When is she ever gonna learn that Buck is not real?! I sighed and took Crash and Eddie by the tails and picked them up and took them behind the bushes. I put them down and glared at them. If looks could kill, they would be dead by now.

"When are you gonna stop filling her head with lies? I mean…I would never say this to her…But she needs to grow up! And so do you two! Just get it through your thick skull and accept the fact that Buck IS NOT REAL!"

"But he is real!"

"How about YOU get it through YOUR thick skull and accept the fact that he IS real!"

I rolled my eyes. "Do you REALLY think I would believe that a one-eyed, dinosaur fighting, ferret is real?"

Crash stepped up to me. "Ok, number 1, he's a WEASEL not a FERRET!"

Eddie walked next to him. "Number 2, you have no proof that he isn't real!"

"Oh, but I do have proof! It's called reality! Ya' know what? I'm getting tired of this. I'll be back in a couple of days…Maybe a week."

"Maddie, wait." Crash said. Too late. I've already started running.

I know that I should be crying and scared, but for some odd reason…I'm not. I've haven't been scared since…my old boyfriend. When I broke up with him he vowed to get back at me. I don't like to talk about that either. Let's just say that EVERY guy in my life is abusive. Besides the guys in the herd, of course. From then on, I promised myself that I would NOT let the same thing happen to my sisters. I also vowed to myself that I would never fall in love again…

Back to the story

I ran and ran. My legs finally gave out and I noticed that I couldn't recognize the place. How long was I running? Great, now I'm lost and it's freezing. Today is just not my day. I couldn't recognize ANYTHING and it didn't help that it was getting dark.

Is it just me or is somebody watching me? Eh. It's probably just me.

I was too busy trying to find something that I recognized that I didn't notice that the ice was cracking from right under my feet. I screamed as I started falling. I was able to catch onto the ledge but my hand was slipping. Why can't I feel fear? "HELP! SOMEONE, HELP ME! PLEASE! ANYBODY! HELP!" I screamed. Even when I scream, I can't feel it. I heard footsteps. Thank goodness. It was too dark so I couldn't see the face. Though from what I could see, he looked familiar.

He grabbed my hand. For a moment, I thought that he was going to help me. Next thing I know is that I'm being thrown off the ledge. I wanted to scream but I couldn't find the courage to. I ask again. Why can't I just feel fear already? I waited for the pain to come but It never came. Akward. Is death really this quick?

I didn't even realize that I have closed my eyes. When I opened them, I noticed that I was flying over a tropical paradise. I would just stare in awe but I can't now. I felt my body jerk to the right and that made me close my eyes, again.

I felt that whatever that was holding my hand dropped me. Haven't I been dropped enough today? I landed on the ground with a grunt. Sadly for me, I landed on my arm. I winced at the sharp pain in it. I held it tightly against my chest. "Oh. Uh. Sorry 'bout that!" A British voice said.

* * *

**Short chapter I know.**

xxxxFrostbitexxxx out! PEACE!


	3. What's happening to me?

**I own nothing  
**  
"It's fine." I said, not realizing who I was talking to. When I stood up, I lost my balance and fell. Whoever I was talking to caught me and put me down on a rock. I looked around and picked up a leaf and wrapped it around my arm. I think it's broken. It hurts really bad.

I looked up and took a look at my savior. Reddish-brown fur and blue eyes...well, eye. The other one was patch up in a leaf. Kinda like an eyepatch. All together he was very handsome...Ugh snap out of it! Bad Maddie!

"The name's Buck! Short for Buckminster! Long for Buh!" He said. Hmm...Buck. That's a pretty nice name. Wait, BUCK? This is a dream. This is a dream. This is a DREAM. There is no way that Buck is real. I must've hit my head when I fell because I'm going crazy. I pinched myself. Why am I not waking up?

"Uhh. Why are ya' pinchin' yourself?" Buck asked me.

"Because I'm trying to wake myself up." He looked at me like I was crazy, which I probably was crazy.

"But you are awake." he said.

It's no use. I am awake. I can't believe that Buck is real. The one that I've been saying wasn't real for the last 2 years, is actually real.

I felt a wave of guilt wash over me. The herd has been telling the truth this whole time yet I've always disagreed.

"I am a horrible person." I said burying my head in my paws.

Buck sat down next to me. "Why is that?" Why should he care?

"Because you're real." That sounded better in my head.

"You're acting like I can help it." he said with a smirk. Ha ha very funny.

"No. You don't get it. I'm part of the herd that you rescued about 2 or 3 years ago. They've been telling me stories about you but...I never believed them." I said.

A look of realization crossed over his face. "Wait so you're part of the herd? And they tell stories about me?" He said, looking at me.

"Yup. Well, it's mostly Crash and Eddie talking about you. And they're either telling them to Peaches or my sisters. I listen sometimes just not all the time because ,ya' know, I never believed. But now I'm stuck here in this dino world with no way to get back home." I said looking away.

He stood up with a crazy grin." I'll help ya'. But I got rules! Rule number 1! Al-"

"Always listen to Buck. Number 2: Stay in the middle of the trail. Rule number 3 doesn't apply right now. I've heard it all before." I interrupted.

"Oh...yeah...right." He muttered looking down. He continued, "So wot' is your name?"

I smiled and shook his paw. "Maddie. My name's Maddie."

* * *

With the herd

Faith POV

"WHAT?!" I yelled as Crash and Eddie told us the story. "What do you mean she ran away? I mean, she wouldn't just leave us in the time we needed her the most!"

I can't believe that she left just because she didn't believe that Buck was real. I need her now. Especially since I'm...pregnant. Sadly, Maddie wouldn't let me have a boyfriend so I had to sneak around with my boyfriend, Chad. Well, I guess he's my mate now, huh? I was gonna tell the herd in 2 days. December 3rd. That's the day that we joined the herd. It seemed like the right day to tell them.

I can't really blame Maddie for leaving. She doesn't believe that Buck is real and she's been hearing stories about him for 2 years. She would need a break. As long as she's not gone for good.

"Well, she didn't really run away, she just left and said that she will be back in a couple days, maybe a week." Crash said. At least she's coming back.

"She better be back soon." I muttered.

* * *

In the most awesomest place on earth(Dino world)

Maddie POV

We have just started our journey and so far, we haven't said anything. Thankfully, he broke the silence.

"So you're part of the herd? And they still remember me?" He said with a confused look on his face.

"Yup. And they miss you like crazy. Peaches doesn't even know you, yet she misses you. She calls you 'Uncle Buck' sometimes." It's really adorable when she says that.

He chuckled. What's so funny? "I haven't seen little Peaches in 2 years. How is she anyway?"

"Well, there isn't one minute when she isn't talking about you. Other than that, she's as cute as ever."

He went over and sat on a log and looked down.I went over to him and sat down next to him. I put a paw on his shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?"

He shook his head and looked at me. "Nothing. I just didn't think they would remember me. After all, it has been 2 years."

"Well, they do remember you and that's all that matters."

"Thanks Maddie. So how did you end up down here, anyway?"

Why did he have to ask that?

I chuckled. He looked at me, confused.

"I blame you."

"Why is my fault?" He looked at me with the puppy eyes. He looks so cute...SNAP OUT OF IT!

* * *

I told him the story of what happened and he smiled. "I can see why you blame me."

I giggled. Wait, did I just giggle? I can't be falling for this guy already! I just met him! What is happening to me?

I have forgotten that my arm was broken until I felt a painful feeling in it. "Ow!"

A guilty look crossed on his face. "Sorry!"

"Hey, you didn't mean to. If you did mean to, then you would be dead right now."

"Yeah, good luck on trying to kill me." He said with a smug look.

"I would say "You're on" but considering that I would have to kill you, I'd rather not."

He laughed." Yeah, I'd rather not kill you either."

"Nice to know you care! Buckminster, this may be the start of a beautiful friendship!" I said in a fake British accent.

He laughed, "I forgot what it was like to have a friend, much less a family. I can't even remember mine." he said in a bummed down voice.

"Hey, it's okay. Maybe you'll see them again one day. The chances are little, but you might." I put a paw on his shoulder.

He gave a small smile, "Maybe."

We both looked up and noticed it was getting dark.

"Well, I guess that we'll have to continue this tomorrow. You should get some rest. We got a big day tomorrow. I'll keep watch." He said as he started a fire.

"Okay." I said as I laid down.

"Night, Buck!"

"G'night, Maddie."

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is so short. Don't worry, Bucks insanity will come out in the next chapter! If you have any ideas, feel free to tell me.**

**xxxxFrostbitexxxx! PEACE!**


	4. THE INSANITY OF BUCK!

**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING! I ONLY OWN MY OC'S.**

Maddie POV

Whatever it is that Buck is doing, he better stop. So far he has touched me 2 times today and each time, I felt a sudden urge to kiss him. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

Even if I did kiss him, it would probably scare him off. But then again...why would I kiss him?

* * *

Right now we are on our way to the Chasm of Death. Hopefully I will be able to hold my breath. Buck said that, since I don't weigh that much, it won't be a problem. Is that an insult or a complement? Eh, I'll take it as a complement.

We got bored and started to play a game. All we do is ask each other random questions.

"What's the most randomest thing on your mind?" I said with a smile.

"In MY world we're ponies and we eat rainbows and poop butterflies!**(****I told you that his insanity would come out!) **"

I stared at him.

"What?" He asked trying to hold in a laugh.

I couldn't hold it in anymore! I burst out laughing. He did too.

"Where did THAT come from?" I managed to squeak out. I was laughing so hard that I was laying on the ground, clutching my side.

He was about to answer when we heard a blood curling roar. I groaned. I have totally forgotten about Rudy.

"WAY TO SPOIL A GOOD MOMENT, RUDY!" I yelled.

Buck looked at me. "I'm guessin' that the herd told you about Rudy?"

I nodded. "Yeah. When Crash and Eddie are reenacting your battle with Rudy, Diego would be Rudy. Crash and Eddie would always fight over who would play you." I chuckled.

"I really miss them. And I REALLY need to apologize to, well, everybody." I said looking down.

"It's okay. I'm sure they'll understand. Now, let's stop talking about all the sad stuff and talk about how you met the herd!" He said with a crazed smile on his face.

How about we NOT talk about that? I like that idea, better. Who's with me?!

"Okay, it's getting dark-...-ish, if we wanna get to the Chasm of Death today then we need to move it." I ignored his question.

"Okay!" He said like nothing happened. But I knew that he knew that something was wrong.

* * *

Buck POV

I know something is wrong. Well, she DID just meet me. I shouldn't just expect her to tell me her whole personal life.

But all I did was ask her how she met the herd!

Yeah, you fool! That IS her personal life!

How is THAT her personal life? I'm technically part of the herd!

It's her life so it is her personal life!

Just shut up.

You shut up! Why are you talking to yourself, anyway?

I don't know! Well I'm ending this conversation! BYE

Bye!

Bye!

Bye!

Bye!

Are you still there? Great. I'm alone. Wow, maybe I am insane.

Ya' think?

SHUT UP!

* * *

Maddie POV

What is he doing? He's just walking there with a mad look on his face (He's talking to himself).

"SHUT UP!" He randomly yelled.

"What?" I said, confused. Did he just tell me to shut up when I didn't even say anything? I knew he was insane, just not THIS insane.

"Oops. Did I just say that out loud?" he muttered.

"Uh, yeah. You did."

Oh, sorry. I was talking to myself."

Like a wise herd once said...He is insane.

**Okay I just HAD to make him talk to himself. I couldn't help it! REVIEW!**

**xxxxFrostbitexxxx out! PEACE!**


	5. Ease the Pain

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only own my oc's**

**This chapter is dedicated to Hopelessromanticgurl! Thanks for your help!**

Maddie POV

I can't wait to go through the Chasm of Death! Wait, shouldn't I be scared? Sometimes I wonder why I'm not scared. Is it normal? Probably not.

"So How did you meet the herd?" Buck asked, again.

"Ummm. Oh look! There it is! I'll race ya'!" Saved by the Chasm of Death!

"You're on!"

We both started running.

"Give it up, Maddie!" Buck said.

_Flashback_

_Scene shows 10 year old Maddie, trying to protect her sisters._

_"Give it up, Maddie!" Her fathers voice rang in her ear._

_Flashback ends_

I gasped and stopped dead in my tracks.

"Maddie? Wot' is wrong? Are you okay?" Buck asked, worryingly.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." I lied, unconvincingly.

He just stared at me.

"Really! I'm fine!" I said.

"Okay." He said.

I could easily tell that he didn't believe me. But what was I suppose to do? Just tell him "Hey, Sorry I'm acting all weird! It's just that my past is coming back to haunt me. No biggie!" yeah right.

* * *

We were now at the Chasm of Death and Buck is getting the...skull...thing...ready.

"Okay, it's a little bit more slow 'cause who knows how long this thing has been here and it's gettin' old." Buck said to me.

I nodded and stepped onto the thingy.

"Now eyes forward. Back straight. And hold your breath."

"Got it!"

I looked forward and noticed that it was dark. Why do I feel a weird feeling in my stomach?

* * *

When we got in there, I noticed that I couldn't see anything. Not even Buck. I gasped, but quickly covered my mouth, at what I saw next.

_Flashback_

_Scene shows 8 year old Maddie in a really dark cave at night._

_"Hello? Mommy? Faith? Hope? What's going on? Help!"_

_Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her head. "Ow!"_

_She felt another pain in her side._

_"What's going on? Help!"_

_She screamed when someone kicked her head._

_"Noone's going to help you, my dear." Said a voice that she never wanted to hear again._

_"Daddy?" she squeaked out_

_"Oh just shut up." he said as he started to hit and kick her when she couldn't even see him._

_Flashback ends_

"Maddie! We're out! Are you okay? Speak to me!" Buck said, trying to get me out of my trance.

I couldn't breath. I felt this aching feeling in my chest. Suddenly my whole body was in pain. I started shaking. No matter how much I tried to breath, I just couldn't. It was like I was choking. My head started spinning and I couldn't see anything. I started sweating. The ache in my chest grew stronger. My whole body felt like it was on fire. No, it was worse than that. Like I'm being stabbed with tons of knives but I wouldn't die. I just kept feeling the pain shoot through my body. I wanted to scream. I wanted to get away from this feeling. I wanted to die just to get away from the pain. But my body wouldn't take it. I needed to get away from it. I remember something that my mother said right as she was dying, "If your ever in danger, think of someone you love. They can help you more than you know."

"Maddie, speak to me!" Buck yelled.

I thought about Faith. The pain didn't go away.

I thought about Hope. The pain didn't go away.

I thought about the herd. The pain didn't go away.

I thought about...Buck.

Suddenly the pain slowly went away. The fire went away. Everything went away.

It's official. I am in love with Buck.

"Maddie, talk to me!"

"B-Buck?" I said before the darkness took over me.

* * *

**I'm kinda pleased with this chapter. I think it turned out good. It could've been better. I think I'm rushing into it too fast.  
**

**THANK YOU HOPELESSROMANTICGURL!**

**xxxxFrostbitexxxx out! PEACE!**


	6. The Nightmare

**I own nothing  
**  
Maddie POV

_It was dark. I saw nothing. I couldn't even see what I was standing on. Pure darkness. It was all black._

_"Hello, Maddie. Aren't you glad to see me?" said an evil voice._

_"D-dad?" I squeaked out._

_I turned around and looked into his evil blue eyes that were filled with pure hatred._

_Suddenly, I fell out of nowhere. I don't even know how I fell._

_It was all black again. What is goin' on here?_

_"Hey, Maddie!" Said a familiar voice._

_"Ellie!" I turned around and saw Ellie walking towards me._

_I ran to her. When I went out to touch her, she disappeared out of thin air._

_"Ellie? Where are you?" I asked before I heard another voice_

_"Maddie!" Manny said. I went out to touch him but he disappeared just like Ellie. "What's going on?"_

_The same thing happened with the other herd members. I would go out to touch them but they would disappear. What's happening?_

_Suddenly, I heard tons and tons of voices in my head. All of them of the same voice. My father's voice._

_"You're a fool."_

_"Did you really think that you could escape me?"_

_"You think that you were protecting Hope and Faith but you're just putting them in more danger!"_

_"You're weak!"_

_"You couldn't survive a week on your own."_

_"Now you put the herd in danger, too."_

_"Say bye-bye to Buck."_

_"There's nothing that I do better than revenge!"_

_This. This was all too much. I don't know what is happening. Suddenly, I screamed. I didn't do that at will._

_The pain was back. The fire in my body was back. The ache in my chest grew stronger. The knives were stabbing me again._

_"Maddie! Wake up! You're having a nightmare!" A british voice said_

_Buck. Think of Buck and the pain will go away._

_And it did. All the pain that was once shooting through my body, is gone. The knives are gone._

Suddenly, I shot up out of my 'bed' and looked around. Green plants and trees. Beautiful flowers. I heard a roar in the distance. It was all a dream. Thank goodness!

I looked to my right and noticed that Bucks face was right next to mine. I yelped and fell back. Wait, did I just yelp? Faith does that when she's scared so...I'm scared again! I can feel fear. Is that a bad thing or a good thing? I say it's a bad thing considering that my father brought back my fear.

"Are you okay?" Buck asked me.

"Buck, can I tell you something?" I ignored his question. He deserves to know. He technically saved my life. Though I think that I'll leave out that part, unless I wanna be blushing like crazy.

Buck put a paw my shoulder. I felt a spark shoot through my whole body.

There's no way I can be with Buck. He probably doesn't even feel the same way. Plus he belongs here. I don't. I belong in the Ice Age with my sisters. He won't just leave everything he grew up with. AND he could turn out like my old boyfriend, Felix. What am I thinking? He would never turn out like Felix. He may be insane, but not the "I'm gonna kill you!" kind of insane. I only met this guy 1 or 2 days ago and I'm already falling for him! Well, I already DID fall for him...

* * *

Buck POV

I think I'm fallin' for this girl. Hard. I only met her 1 or 2 days ago and I'm already falling for her. Eh, I guess it's time to move on from my pineapple. We DID agree that we should meet new people. It's time for me to move on.

But does Maddie feel the same way? I have no idea.

Just go ahead and tell her how you feel!

But what if she doesn't feel the same way?

Ya' never know 'till you try.

Can you just LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONE SECOND?

Not really.

Leave or I'll make Rudy eat ya'

Then he would eat you too.

Must we do this everyday?

It's watcha' get when you're insane.

Good point.

Thank you.

* * *

Maddie POV

Ummm I think he's talking to himself again. He has that mad look.

"Uhhh Buck?" I said shaking his shoulder.

"Huh?" He asked, snapping out of his trance.

"I asked if I can tell you something."

"Oh yeah, sure."

* * *

I told him everything except me falling in love with him and he understood.

"Thank you." I said as we walked to the Plates of Woah.

"Fo' what?" he asked with a confuse look on his face.

"For everything. Without you I would be dead. So, thank you." I really do owe him for everything that he has done.

"Oh, uh, no problem." He said nervously. I find it cute.

* * *

**Please review. 242 people have read my story and only 11 reviews. I wanna know if you like it or not.**

**xxxxFrostbitexxxx OUT! PEACE!**


	7. Tears of sadness and tears of joy

**I don't own anything. I only own Maddie, Faith, Hope, and Chad.  
**

* * *

Faith POV

Where is Maddie? I'm starting to get worried.

Today's December 3rd. The day that I was going to tell the herd that I'm pregnant. What am I going to do?

"Ellie? Can I ask you something?" I asked, walking over the she-mammoth.

"Sure. What's wrong?" She asked worryingly.

"Do you think Maddie's ever going to come back? I mean, it's been 2 days. What if she never comes back? What if she's d-de" Gosh, I can't even say the word.

"Oh my goodness, sweetie! Don't even think like that!" She scolded. "Maddie is strong. I'm sure that she will come back. I'll tell ya' what, if she's not back in 2 days then we'll go out and look for her. But, trust me, she'll come back."

Ellie always knows how to cheer me up. That's why she's one of my best friends.

"Thanks Ellie."

"No problem. Now, cheer up! It's a very special day! How 'bout we go and get Peaches and Hope and go to the lake and have some girl talk. Oooh, you wanna talk about boys?" That's Ellie for ya'. She has the heart of a teenager.

"Sure. You get Peaches. I'll get Hope." She nodded and went to go get Peaches.

Now where would Hope be? Oh, the cliff! She goes there alot to think. Plus, it has a VERY good view of the Ice Age.

Well, Ellie should be expecting us, soon.

I took off towards the cliff. I was halfway there when I noticed a dark brown ferret climbing a tree. It was Chad.

I stopped.

"Hey, you." I said, walking towards him. He smirked.

Chad knew that I was waiting to tell the herd that I was pregnant and he supported it. He also knew how overprotective Maddie is and if she gets really mad, he'll have my back. That's what I love about him.

"Hey, Faith!" He said in a cheerful voice. "So any sign of Maddie yet?". I could see the sympathy in his eyes. I can read him like an open book.

I sighed, "Not yet. Ellie said that if she's not back in 2 days that we will go out and look for her. Care to join the search party?" I asked.

"Sure! So how's little squirt?" he asked, placing his paw on my abdomen.

"She's fine." Whenever I picture her, I always see a girl.

I heard a small gasp. I turned around and noticed Hope looking at us through the bushes.

"You-you're pregnant? And you have a mate?" She asked with a shocked looked on her face.

"Ummm, Suprise?" Why did I say that?

She ran, probably to the cliff.

"Hope!"

"Go get her." Chad said. I smiled.

"I love you!" I said as I ran to Hope.

"Love you, too!"

* * *

"Hope! Where are you?!"

I heard a sniffle come from a cave. "Leave me alone!"

"Come on, Hope. Look, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you!" I really feel guilty. Why didn't I tell Hope? I knew she was going to find out anyway, just not this way.

I ran on all fours toward the cave. When I got there, I took a look at Hope's tear stained face.

"Oh, Hope. I'm sorry! I just wanted to wait for Maddie to get back."

"How long?" I knew she was asking how far along I was.

"About 1 week, maybe 2." I said in a soft voice.

I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her. She just cried into my chest.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Like I said, I wanted to wait for Maddie. And I was scared. If- when- she finds out, she's going to be angry that I kept it from her. I just didn't think that I could handle the stress. Do you understand what I'm saying?" I said, sadly.

She nodded. "I think so. And the stress wouldn't be good for the kits. Any idea on what you're going to name them?" There's the Hope I know and love!

"I'm thinking Gracelyn for a girl, named after our mother. And Zeke for a boy, named after, uh, -"

"It's Ok. I know what you mean." I said sympathetically. "I Guess We'll just have to wait for her to come out." I said.

"How do you know it's going to be a girl?" She asked with a smirk.

"I can sense it."

"I bet it's gonna be a boy."

"Five peaches say that it's going to be a girl!"

"You're on!"

I laughed as we shook paws on it.

"Now let's go! Ellie and Peaches are waiting for us at the lake." I said taking her paw and leading her out of the cave.

Hope has really opened up the last 2 years. She's not the soft-spoken girl anymore. She's not afraid to speak her mind. I'm really proud of her.

* * *

"So, are you going to tell Ellie and Peaches that you're pregnant?" Hope asked me on our way to the lake.

"I will if you help me." I said, seriously.

"Trust me, I'll be by your side 'till we die."

"Thanks."

By then, we were at the lake. All of a sudden we were ambushed by a frantic she-mammoth.

"Where have you girls been?"

"That's actually why I need to talk to you guys." I said looking down.

"Okay?" Peaches and Ellie said at the same time. I motioned for them to sit down and they did.

"So here it goes, I'm pregnant." They just stared at me. Not saying a thing. Next thing I know is my ear drums being blown out by 2 high pitched squeals.

"Oh my gosh! I'm going to be an aunt!"

I chuckled. _If only Maddie was here, _I thought.

* * *

Let's cut to the chase, xxxxFrostbitexxxx out! PEACE!


	8. What I've Been Looking For

**I** **DON'T**** OWN ANYTHING!**

**Also, I'm a little disappointed. 302 people have read my story and only 16 reviews. Please review! It let's me know if you like it or not. I need encouragement!**

**By the way, this is basically Hope's chapter. I got the idea for it when I was PMing Hopelessromanticgurl.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Faith POV

"Do you wanna play truth or dare?" I asked smirking.

Hope giggled. "Sure!"

We all decided to take a walk in the woods. Finally, Hope and I were able to calm down Ellie and Peaches. Man, those 2 girls are excited!

"So, Hope, truth or dare?" Peaches asked with an evil smirk.

"Truth!"

"Are woo interested in boys?"

Ellie and I "Ooh!".

Hope's face flushed. I knew it!

"Dare!" she quickly said.

"I dare you to answer that question!"

"Umm," She stuttered. "Fine. His name is Ryan! I've had a crush on him ever since we got here. But, he doesn't even notice me. He's too busy with his girlfriend, Kelsi. **(Does anyone know where the names, Ryan and Kelsi, came from?)**"

"Wait. Is he that blond guy with the brown eyes?" I asked.

"Yeah... How did you know?"

"Cause you're staring at him right now."

"Huh? What?" She asked, snapping out of her trance.

Ellie, Peaches, and I burst out laughing. She blushed.

"It's not funny!"

"Sorry!" I squeaked out. "I'm sor- let me catch my breath- Sorry!"

"Well, go talk to him!" Peaches said.

"What? No, no, no! I'll embarrass myself!"

"Come on, you can do it."

"He has a girlfriend!"

"I bet you're WAY better than her." We all nodded in agreement.

Noticing that she has lost the battle, she nodded.

* * *

Hope POV

I can't believe that I gave in.

Every time I try to talk to him, I always back out of it.

Well, here goes nothing. It's now or never!

I walked over to him and noticed him kicking a rock while walking.

"H-hey Ryan." I squeaked out. I'm going to lose it.

"Hey. Hope, right?" I nodded. At least he remembered my name.

"So, you look pretty sad. What's wrong?" I think I'm off to a pretty good start.

Just breathe!

"Relationship problems."

"What happened?"

"Kelsi caught me walking around with my sister, Martha, and before I could explain, she went to conclusions and thought that I was cheating on her and she broke up with me." Yay! He's single!

"That must be rough. How are you coping?" I asked.

"Actually, I'm glad that we broke up. She always made me do what she wanted to do. She never cared about me. And I've got my eye on someone else." Aw man.

"What's she like?" I asked, sadly.

"I met her 2 years ago. She has light brown fur. Blue eyes. Dark brown hair with a tint of blond thrown in there."

"Hey, that sounds like...me?"

He nodded. "Hope, I've had my eye on you since the moment we met. I got in a relationship with Kelsi just to make you jealous. That was dumb, I know but what I'm saying is, Hope, will you be my girlfriend?"

I already felt tears burning in my eyes. "Yes! A thousand times, yes!" I threw myself at him and he twirled me in the air.

"Well, shall we go for a walk and watch the sunset?" He asked, holding out his paw. Such a gentleman!

"We shall!" I exclaimed, taking his paw.

Today was the best day of my life!

* * *

Still Hope's POV

"So, what are your hobbies? Ya' know, like things that you really like." Ryan asked me as we sat on the edge of the cliff, watching the sunset.

"Hmmm, I really like singing. Does that count?" It's true. I sing all the time to myself.

"Yeah. So you consider yourself good at it?"

"I don't really think so." I said nervously.

"Can you sing for me?" What did he just say?

"W-what? N-no. I'm not really good at it." I said quickly.

"Come on!"

I just looked down. I'd rather not sing, in fear of that he won't like me anymore.

To my surprise, he started singing.

_Ryan:  
It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see  
You were always there beside me._

What is he doing? I thought to myself. Eh, What do I have to lose? It's now or never.

Hope:_  
Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold_

_Both:  
But you were always right beside me  
This feeling's like no other  
I want you to know_

_Chorus  
Both:  
I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before I finally found  
What I've been looking for_

When we were done, he just stared at me in shock. Am I that bad?

"I know. I suck." I said looking down. He hooked his finger under my chin and made me look at him.

"Nuh uh. You're amazing!"

I blushed.

"Are you just saying that because I'm your girlfriend?"

"Nope. You truly are amazing."

"Thank you."

* * *

**Okay, I just HAD to do that song. Do any of you (Besides Hopelessromanticgurl) know where that song came from?**

**xxxxFrostbitexxxx OUT! PEACE!**


	9. War

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

Maddie POV

Okay, so we have made it through the Jungle of Misery and the Chasm of Death. Now, all my fear is coming back at me and it makes me scared of almost everything. Buck finds it funny. When he laughed at it, I pushed him into the lake. Which he pulled me in with him. Plan backfired.

Now I'm terrified to go into the Plates of Woah.

"So...When are we gonna get to the Plates of Woah?" I asked, looking down at my paws.

"Mmm, I'd say about tomorrow, considerin' that it is gettin' dark." He exclaimed. "We'll camp he'ah!" He said, already getting fire wood. I noticed that he was having trouble keeping it in his arms.

"Here. Let me help!" I said, taking some wood from him. For a moment, my paw grazed over his. We both blushed and looked away. There's the tingly feeling again. Make it stop! Wait a minute... Why did he blush? Does he know that I have a crush on him? Nah, he would've said something by now.

"Thanks, Love." Love? Did he just call me Love? My ears must be playing tricks on me.

"What?"

"Thanks! I said thanks!"

"Okay?"

By now we have gotten the fire going. When I looked into the fire, I suddenly saw the herd (It's just her mind.). The fire reminds me of Sid. Or, The Lord Of The Flames, as he WANTS us to call him.

I remember laughing...singing... and dancing with my sisters. I miss them really bad. Hope isn't mush of a singer so it's mostly just me and Faith singing, though Hope would pitch in sometimes. Our favorite song to sing would have to be, "Turn Up The Music" (The Bridget Mendler version.) . One day we got bored and just randomly started singing it. It's a very good song.

"What'r ya' hummin'?" Buck asked me. It was then that I noticed that I was humming it. "Oh it's just a song that I sing with my sisters."

"Can ya' sing it?"

What did he just say? Did he REALLY just ask me to sing to him? I probably need to get my hearing checked.

"What?"

"Sing me the song. "

"What!? No,no,no, AND, no.!" Is he crazy? Well, yeah. I guess you can't use that phrase with him.  
If I sing in front of him and mess up, my life will be over.

"Why not?"

"Because...uh...'cause," What's a good reason? "Fine, I give in!" I yelled.

He chuckled.

I took a deep breath. _"I can do it." I thought to myself._

_Take a look around  
Who would have thought we'd all be here?  
So let's mess around'Cause the future is unclear  
We got nothin' better to do  
We're just tryin' to get through  
Can you hear me?Can you hear me? Yeah_

I stopped singing, thinking that it was enough. Buck was about to say something but then we heard a growl. We looked near the bushes and saw a baby Triceratops.

"Go on! Shoo!" Buck said, trying to get it away from us. It just continued growling.

"Some dino's are just so stubborn!" Buck said, taking out his knife, trying to scare it away.

Wait. It started growling when I stopped singing, so...

_Let the music groove you  
Let the melody move you_

It stopped growling but when I stopped singing, it started growling again. I chuckled. Buck looked at us, confused.

_Feel the beat and just let go  
Get the rhythm into your soul_

As I sang, it started walking towards us. But when I stopped, it went back into the bushes.

_Let the music take you  
Anywhere it wants to  
When we're stuck and can't get free  
No matter what, we'll still be singing  
Come on, Come on, Turn up the music. Yeah._

By now it was at my feet, making a purring sound. "Awh! Aren't you a cute little fellow! Wait, is it a boy or girl?" I asked Buck.

"I'm guessing female 'cause it's smaller than the males."**(****A/N I really don't know if this is a true fact.)**

"And I guessing that she likes music." I said. She does look like she likes music.

"I Don't blame 'er. You're good." Now THIS made me blush."

"Oh, er, thanks."

"No problem."

"Hey, what's today's date? I feel like I should be remembering something."

"Umm. December 3rd, I think."

"December 3rd. December 3rd. December 3rd. It's right on the tip of my tounge!" I started to pace.

"Woah, slow down! If ya' don' remember it then it must no' be important."

"You're right. Hey, where's the dino? Did you kill it behind my back?" I joked.

"I may be insane, crazy, and a little on the dangerous side, but I don't hurt something or someone because they annoy me. If I did, alot of dinosaurs would be dead now. Rudy doesn't count." He said holding his arms up.

I laughed. "She probably just ran away 'cause I stopped singing."

He muttered something but I couldn't understand him. (A/N By the way, he was saying "Don't blame 'er. You have a beautiful voice.") Eh, it's probably not important.

"So when am I going to be back with my sisters?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, if we can help it. Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Spill."

"Do you mind if I can come visit? Ya' know. Up there." He said motioning up.

He wants to visit? Maybe I can get Crash, Eddie, and Diego to see if he likes me or not. Ooh, that's a good idea! If Crash and Eddie forgive me...

"Really? You're asking me if you can come visit the people that have talked about you for 2 years?"

"What's your point?" Wow, he's slow.

"Yes, you can come visit. But why do you wanna visit?"

"I don't know. I get pretty lonely down he'ah and Rudy is much company." He said, chuckling as we heard a roar.

"YO, RUDY! SHUT UP!" I yelled but I couldn't help laughing a little.

Buck started laughing. I smiled when I heard him laugh. Man, I really am a girl (A/N No offence to girls who don't do that.).

When Buck finally stopped laughing, he smirked.

"I never knew anybody who would talk back to Rudy...Except me, of course." He bragged.

"A little full of yourself, aren't you?"

"Maybe...Besides, I'm much braver than you."

"Okay, that might be true, but I'm stronger than you."

"I'm faster."

"I'm smarter."

"I highly doubt that." He said as he playfully slapped my arm.

"Hey! That hurt!" I said with fake hurt in my voice.

"No it didn't. I barely touched you." I turned around and crossed my arms.

"I'm not talking to you."

"You just did."

"That didn't count."

"If you're not talking to me then why are you still talking to me?" He said. He ran his paw down my arm, sending me chills. I know I shouldn't feel this way but I can't help it.

"Are ya' gonna talk to me, or what?"

"Nope."

"You just talked to me." Clearly, I'm not gonna win this battle. I did the first thing that popped into my head. I turned around and tackled him to the ground. He grunted when he hit the ground. When he, quickly, realized what I was doing, he rolled us over so he was...pinning...me...down. He pinned my arms to my sides. I struggled to get out of his grip but he was stronger than me. Did I just admit that?

"Buck! Let me go!"

"Not until you say that you're sorry!"

"I'm sorry!"

I felt his paw run down my side and I jerked away. Uh oh.

"Wot' was that?"

"Oh..I...um..."

"So you're ticklish, huh? That might be a good weapon..." He said, once again running his paw down my side, making me giggle.

"Buck, whatever you do, please don't tickle me!" I gave him the best puppy eyes that I could manage. It worked.

"Fine. But no mercy next time. Truce?"

"Truce."

He smirked.

"What?

"I still am stronga' than you."

"Oh just shut up."

* * *

**Okay, I personally think that this is the best chapter yet. Tell me what you think in the reviews!**

**CRAZYGIRL987 OUT! PEACE!**


	10. I'm so sorry! Authors note

**I'm sorry to say this but this story is on hold for a while. At least until I finish 'Death for Love'. I'm sorry. I'll probably rewrite this when I get better at writing. Once again, I'm sorry.**


End file.
